Spying, Nightmares, and Being Stuck in a Closet
by ChristianBookNerd
Summary: Ian's on another Lucian mission; and its to get information out of  Amy Cahill's room. But, if he doesn't find anything, he has to capture her and bring her back to Lucian headquarters. What happens when his mission doesn't go as planned?  No book 10
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Let's all say book 10 never happened. Cahills aren't working together, Vespers aren't rising, and Isabel isn't jailed.**

**So, Dan and Amy eventually won the clue hunt. I think that's all you really need to know. The rest is explained. **

**Oh, this doesn't have to do with any of my other stories, in case anyone wanted to know.**

**I do not own the 39 clues.**

Amy's POV

I closed my book and looked at my clock, 10:07, time to go to sleep. I didn't have a reason to stay up any longer. I got up from my chair and before getting into bed, I opened the glass French doors to let the summer breeze in. The stars outside shone brightly outside and the trees swayed in the wind. I wished my mind was as calm as the summer nights here. I closed the screen door to keep the bugs out and to let the air flow in.

I went back to the other side of my room, pulled back the covers, and got into bed. I reached out and turned off my lamp so that I could, hopefully, get some sleep. But even if I tried my best to calm down and relax, images and scenes from the clue hunt, which took place almost a year ago, still entered my thoughts and dreams.

Ian's POV

I wish I didn't have to do this. There I was on that clear summer night, hiding behind shrubbery by Grace's rebuilt mansion. It felt wrong to do such an evil deed on such a perfect night, but if I didn't, Isabel would surely kill me. She's gotten so power-hungry that I can't even call her mother anymore. I looked at my watch, 10:07. I quickly looked back up when I sensed movement. I was right below Amy's balcony, waiting for her to go to sleep.

I remembered my mission; to get any information out of the beauty's room. _A diary or journal, perhaps,_ Isabel said, _Or even better, a drawer full of Madrigal information._

We Lucians had found out only three weeks ago that they were part of the dangerous and feared group. And with our technology, we were able to trace the Cahill siblings' lines back to the original Madeline Cahill. Who knew there was another branch?

One thing about this mission scared me the most. _If you can't find any information, bring her back to the Lucian headquarters. Use this_, she said handing me a dart gun_, Should knock her out in a few seconds and last a couple of hours. Of course she'll be in a lot of pain when she wakes up, but she'll be in a lot more if she refuses to tell us anything. _

My left pocket felt extremely heavy with the weight of the dart gun inside of it. I hoped to find something to bring back to Isabel. I'd hate to do that to Amy.

I watched her open her doors to her balcony. _What a stupid thing to do,_ I thought. This made sneaking into her house ten times easier. I saw the dim light turn off, and then I waited about fifteen minutes so that she could fall asleep.

After that little wait, I took a rope from my backpack and threw it up onto the rails on the balcony. It caught on one and I slowly and silently climbed up it. This was such an old school trick, but if it worked, I would use it.

I climbed over the thick wooden railing onto the balcony adorned with flowers. A waterproof chair and table sat out in the corner. I could imagine her sitting there, reading. _Focus, Ian_, I said to myself.

I waited and listened. I didn't hear her move, so I guessed it was safe enough to go in. As I stepped through the door, I didn't notice the bug screen in the night. I ran right into it, losing all composure. I was glad no one was there to see that. I stopped to listen once again for a sound coming from Amy. I heard her shift in bed, but then she was silent again.

I opened the screen door, surprised it was not locked, but then again, someone could just bust though the door if they really wanted, to. I looked around her lavender colored room, searching for possible hiding spots for information. I silently and quickly went through her desk, and unsuccessfully did not find anything. Amy moved again in her sleep, scaring me. She really didn't move, she jerked. I checked her dresser next. I found nothing but t-shirts, sweaters, and jeans. _This is very wrong_, I thought to myself. I opened the next drawer and it squeaked loudly.

Amy tossed and turned in bed. She mumbled something I couldn't comprehend in her sleep. She continued to jerk and talk in her sleep. Eventually, her sheets where tossed off. I began to worry about her. I walked over to her bedside and did something stupid. "Amy?" I whispered.

That made her jerk her hand, that was laying of the side of the bed, closer to her. "G-go away!" She stuttered in her sleep, softly, yet full of fear. She started to kick violently, as if trying to get away from something.

I knew she was going to wake up in a minute or two. I felt the gun in my pocket. I felt the handle of it and I slowly brought it out, unsure of what to do. Her neck was pale and white in the dark, so easy to shoot at. But T didn't have the heart to do it. I didn't want her that pain. She was crying in her nightmare now.

I quickly ran inside her closet. A second later, she sat up in her bed while screaming, "No!"

Amy's POV

I woke up in shock. Tears had wet my face and I felt more coming. I hated nights like these, when past memories haunted me. Sometimes they happened differently than the real thing, making the ending much worse.

I seriously thought I had just heard Ian. The rest of their voices seemed far away, like and echo, but his seemed to be at a whisper, only two feet away.

I started crying. I wasn't exactly quiet about it, so I was afraid of waking up Dan, which I had already done once this week. He was just down the hall. Nellie and Uncle Fiske wanted to hire a counselor for me, because it happens so often now. I couldn't let them hear me.

I wanted to cry, and I couldn't stop. I got out of bed, and ran into my closet. I closed its door and buried myself in the back left hand corner of it, behind the little skirts and dress pants I had.

I cried myself to sleep.

Ian's POV

I sat in the very back right corner, behind a row of shirts. I heard Amy get up and walk closer to the closet. _Does she know I'm here?_ I thought. She came into the closet, shut the door, and went back into the opposite corner. I heard her deep sons and every one of them hurt me.

But now I didn't have a way out. I heard the door shut and it had a loud creek, so I couldn't just sneak out. I remembered that dart gun in my pocket. I'd really hate to use it, though. I would just wait until morning. Maybe then I could escape unseen, if the morning light didn't hit me.

While thinking of all of this and listening to her long cries, I fell asleep,

**A/N- Review please. I'll probably have the next and last chapter up this weekend! I know this cliché, but I'm such a fan-girl! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I know the characters are, well, out of character, but I'm bored. Most of my summer will be packed, but right now, I have nothing to do. I thought of something and then I wrote it. Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter!**

**I forgot about Madeleine. Oops. The closet is normal sized; it's just full. You could hide in my closet. I'm planning on fixing my typos!**

**I had a little trouble with the ending, so it might not be the best ever. This chapter has more dialogs. **

**I do not own the 39 Clues.**

****

Amy's POV

I woke up the next morning with a huge crick in my neck, but I had actually managed to get some sleep. Judging by my light under the door, it was about six in the morning. I straightened up my body, grimacing at the aches I had for sleeping in a weird position.

I froze when I saw a person in the right corner of my closet. It was still too dark for me to tell who it was. I rubbed my eyes. _I must be dreaming_, I thought. But as my eyes got used to the darkness and my vision got a little clearer, I could make out a face that I never wanted to see again, but came back in my nightmares. The Ian Kabra. Backstabber and jerk. The one that I couldn't get out of my mind. He _was_ beside me last night. I _did_ hear his voice.

I was frozen and shocked. My mind went blank and I was shocked. I had no clue what to do. If I got up, I would ruffle all the clothes, and wake him up. But, I couldn't just stay in here, either. Maybe I could run out real quickly, lock the closet door, and bring Nellie and Dan up here. That could work.

Unfortunately, I never got to put my plan in process. He moved and eventually woke up. It took a few seconds for him to figure out where he was. Then, his eyes were on me. But not with fierceness, more like sorrow, in a way.

I didn't have to break the silence. He did.

"Amy, Love, I'm sorry. I followed Isabel's ordered. And I shouldn't have. I'm very sorry." He whispered and then looked at me. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll just go." I would have had to look like a small animal trapped in a corner for him to say that. I was scared, I mean, I didn't know _what_ was going to happen next, but I had a few things to say to this jerk. I was going to be strong.

"If you're so sorry," I said at a pitiful whisper. I wished I could have yelled. "than why didn't you leave earlier? Why did you even come?"

"Because I needed to get something for Isabel." He wasn't calling her mum anymore.

"Why do you keep following her orders? Just quit! You know she's evil, but you follow her anyway!" I had a bunch of emotions, and they all wanted to come out.

"I don't want to, but she'll kill me if I go back without something!"

I stood up, opened the closet door, and stood outside of it. He stood up, too. The rising sun was bright compared to the closet.

"Ian, you'll never stand up to her. She's a cruel woman with power. You could disown your mother. You and Natalie could live on your own!"

He was silent, face painted with a small amount of shame and sorrow. "I want to, but I don't know what she'll do to me. If she has a gun, I say something one second, and not be breathing the next."

"That's a chance you have to take." I said, the strongest I had been around him.

We both were silent again. He put his hand on his pocket. There was something in there. Something I was very familiar with. A dart gun. I unconsciously stepped back two steps.

"You wouldn't _dare._" I said, my voice came out strong, although I was full of fear.

"No, I wouldn't." He said, taking it out and dropping it on the ground. "While I'm here I want to apologize."

"Why should I let you? You haunt my nightmares. Both you and your mother do. You're always there, by her side helping her. Sometimes you look sorry; in others you wear a smirk. I don't know which one to believe." I said and looked him right in the eyes with a hard glare. He cringed. He had to have seen me last night.

"I really am sorry. For everything I did or didn't do. I should have gone against Isabel and helped you instead. It almost killed _me_ to see _you_ an inch away from dying."

I shouldn't have trusted him. I shouldn't have. But there was something in his pleading amber eyes that told me to.

"I forgive you." I said softly, losing all edge in my voice. Everything in my mind told me I shouldn't had, but something in my heart made me. I shouldn't hold anything against him.

"Thank you," he said. He looked into my eyes with sincerity.

"I'm not forgiving you so you can earn my trust and than lose it again." I aid, more fiercely. "Ian, I want you to change."

"I will. I promise. I swear."

"Good. Become a better person."

_Now what?_ I thought.

We looked at each other. There was nothing more that needed to be shared. I started to feel uncomfortable, wearing my pajamas.

Before it got too awkward, he leaned down, kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear, "I'll change, love."

I watched him go out the back door, down the railing, and back into the shrubbery. Then, he disappeared into the shadows.

I looked down at his dart gun, which still lay on the floor. He had left it behind, just like his old self.

Also, my cheek couldn't stop tingling. I wasn't mad he kissed me this time. I knew he meant it. It wasn't the same Ian Kabra that kissed me in Korea; it was a new one, who planned to live his life differently.

Although, I couldn't get this small little voice out of my mind that screamed, _WHY DID YOU DO THAT!_

**A/N- TADA! Review if it was good or bad. I wouldn't mind hearing both. Please tell me if you thought it was good! I'm a fan-girl, so I had to write an Iamian story!**

**Sorry about not updating this weekend, I was a little busy. **


End file.
